A need exists for a watertight, versatile azimuthing thruster assembly that enables the thrusters to provide increased propulsion efficiency during their operations.
A need exists for a water tight seal in a azimuthing thruster, which doesn't require pressurized lubrication fluids, or complex pressure compensation systems.
A further need exists for a vessel and a thruster assembly for propelling a vessel with tilted azimuthing thrusters which are mounted with canisters for moving between an extended and a retracted position to increase propulsion efficiency.
The present embodiments meet these needs.
The present embodiments are detailed below with reference to the listed Figures.